Wyatt Halliwell
Bruxa * Guardião de Luz|gênero = Masculino|cabelo = Loiro|olho = Castanho|pele = Branca|familia = Penny Halliwell (bisavó) * Allen Halliwell (bisavô) * Patricia Halliwell (avó) * Victor Bennet (avô) * Piper Halliwell (Mãe) * Leo Wyatt (Pai) * Chris Halliwell (irmão) * Melinda Halliwell (irmã) * Prue Halliwell (tia) * Phoebe Halliwell (tia) * Paige Matthews (tia) * Henry Mitchell (tio) * Coop (tio) * Prudence Johnna Halliwell (Prima) * Irmãs de Prudence (Prima) * Tamora e Kat Mitchell (Primas) * Henry Mitchell, Jr. (Primo)|básicos = *Feitiços *Poções *Vidência *Mediunidade|ativos = *Orbitar *Telecinese Orbitacional *Orbitação Remota *Telecinese *Escudo de Orbe *Projeção *Cura *Fotocinese|inativos = |itens = Livro das Sombras * Excalibur (anteriormente)|lealdade = *Bem *As Encantadas *Anciões|primeira aparição = The Day the Magic Died|última aparição = The Reason|retratado por = *Jason & Kristopher Simmons *Ryan Bradford Hanson"Witchness Protection" *Tanner Fox"Forever Charmed" *Wes Ramsey}}Wyatt Matthew Halliwell era o filho primogênito de Piper Halliwell e o Leo Wyatt, e do irmão mais velho de Chris Halliwell e Melinda Halliwell. Como profetizou o filho duas vezes abençoada, Wyatt foi dita ser a bruxa mais poderoso que jamais andar na Terra, e provavelmente poderia mesmo corresponder as Encantadas em força e poder. Ao contrário da maioria das bruxas na mostra, Wyatt nunca parece ter tempo para "ajustar" a seus poderes, e parece ter total controle sobre eles desde o nascimento. Ele tem o maior poder de qualquer bruxa já possuiu em toda a série, e muitos dos seus poderes parecem ser fortes a um grau quase invencível. Biografia Pré-Parto Originalmente, os pais de Wyatt foram proibidos de estar juntos devido a regras que lhes são impostas pela Anciões , como Leo era de Piper Guardião de Luz . No entanto, devido as Encantadas e Leo salvando todos os Anciãos do feiticeiro Eames e a pedido de alguns Anciões de apoio, tais como Gideon , todo o conselho finalmente permitiu que os dois se casam. Após a revelação da gravidez de Piper, acreditava-se por Piper e suas irmãs, que o feto era uma menina, Melinda , a criança que Piper viu no futuro, o mesmo futuro em que sua irmã Prue ainda estava viva. Piper mais tarde descobriu, para seu espanto e admiração, que o feto tinha poderes incríveis, e foi realmente capaz de realizar façanhas espetaculares da magia enquanto ainda no útero. Durante a gravidez angustiante de Piper, ela começou a ter dúvidas sobre a maternidade e sua capacidade de manter o feto seguro. No entanto, durante um encontro com Necron , e com a ajuda de sua mãe, Piper foi capaz de superar suas dúvidas. O bebê também foi capaz de curar muitas das feridas Piper sustentados de lutar contra o mal. Nascimento Piper entrou em trabalho no dia do Festival Wiccan das Luzes , ou Imbolc whicch coincidentemente foi o mesmo dia que as Aurora Boreal .Com o conhecimento da antiga profecia da Criança Duas vezes por Beato , toda a comunidade mágica acredita que esta criança especial foi Piper. Aproveitando-se deste, um feiticeiro chamado Cronyn tramado um plano para sequestrar a criança e elevá-la a ser mal. Em seguida, nos momentos de silêncio, rodeado por sua família, Piper deu à luz seu bebê. Para surpresa de todos, a criança acabou por ser um menino e não uma menina. Com o nascimento de Wyatt, o Wiccan sábado terminou, Aurora Borealis cessou, e magia foi restaurada. Com Wyatt destinado a ser o único duas vezes abençoada, as irmãs prometeu proteger seu sobrinho, sabendo que o mal iria certamente fazer muitas tentativas para matar ou levá-lo. Piper quebrou a tradição familiar de nomes que começam com a letra "P" e deu seu filho o nome de Wyatt, derivado do sobrenome de Leo, em homenagem a seu pai; o nome do meio, Matthew, derivado do último nome adotado de sua irmã, em homenagem a sua tia Paige ;e Piper e Leo decidiu para ele manter o sobrenome Halliwell porque "medos maus-lo e magia boa respeita." Penny ficou surpreso ao descobrir que seu bisneto era um menino como os homens nunca tivesse nascido na linha de Warren . No entanto, ela finalmente superou sua amargura para com os homens e aceitou a criança na família e realizou seu Wiccanato Tentativas de Sequestro Infância Mágica Mortal Futuro Bom Ruim Descrição Fisica Traços de Personalidade Poderes e Habilidades ;Poderes Básicos *'Feitiços:' A habilidade de lançar feitiços e realizar rituais. *'Poções:' A habilidade de preparar poções. *'Vidência:' A habilidade de localizar pessoas ou objetos pelo uso de um cristal, um mapa e algumas vezes outras ferramentas. *'Mediunidade:' A habilidade de ver e se comunicar com os espíritos dos mortos. ;Poderes Ativos * Projeção: ' A habilidade de manipular a realidade. É canalizado através da imaginação, altos níveis de emoções e vontade de fazer as coisas acontecerem. * 'Telecinese: A habilidade de mover as coisas apenas com o poder da mente. ** Esmagamento: 'A habilidade de criar uma força em torno de um objeto, esmagando-o como resultado. Sua versão futura do mal foi capaz de esmagar objetos e poderes.Como visto quando ele estrangulou com Chris em ''"Chris-Crossed". * '''Telecinese Orbitacional: A habilidade de teletransportar coisas através de orbes com o poder da mente. **'Orbitação Remota:' A habilidade de orbitar outro indivíduo para outro local sem orbitar a si mesmo. Wyatt certa vez usou esse poder para orbitar Chris bebê. *'Escudo de Orbe: ' A habilidade de criar um Campo de Força protetor de energia azul translúcida que toma a forma que e o usuário desejar, para proteger ou ser protegido de danos. ;Poderes de Guardião de Luz *'Orbitar:' A habilidade de se teletransportar pelo uso de orbes. Quando Wyatt entrou em seus dois terríveis, Wyatt orbitaria em torno da casa, para desgosto de Piper. *'Cura:' A habilidade de curar qualquer ferida ou doença. Mesmo do ventre, Wyatt também demonstrou o poder de curar sua mãe. Dois anos após seu nascimento, Wyatt conseguiu curar sua mãe de um coma mortal. No entanto, sua família preferia que ele não fosse exposto a ferimentos para evitar traumatizá-lo. *'Fotocinese:' A habilidade de manipular luz e orbes. Quando bebê, Wyatt demonstrou essa habilidade ao fazer orbes aparecerem ao redor dos olhos, na tentativa de assustar os pretendentes de Piper.As seen in "Soul Survivor". *'Sensoriamento:' A habilidade de localizar aqueles a quem ele está próximo. Durante sua infância, Wyatt foi capaz de sentir seu paiComo visto em "Sense and Sense Ability" e "A Call to Arms". e podia sentir a presença de demônios, bem como a existência (e a falta de existência) do mal nas criaturas. *'Manipulação Literária:' A habilidade de escanear quase instantaneamente livros e referências e absorver seu conteúdo.Como visto em "Piper's Place", onde ele usou esse poder de forma semelhante ao seu pai. ;Outros Poderes *'Alta Resistência: ' A habilidade de ser altamente resistente a ataques mágicos e físicos e sobreviver a ataques letais. ;Poderes Acessados Através da Projeção *'Combustão Orbitacional:' A habilidade de canalizar orbes através de um objeto, fazendo com que eles explodam. Wyatt explodiu o dragão que ele conjurou com isso. *'Conjuração: ' A habilidade de conjurar coisas de diferentes lugares, Wyatt usou isso para conjurar um dragão para fora da televisão. Mais tarde, ele conjurou uma versão demoníaca de seu pai em seus pesadelos. *'Transformação:' A habilidade de transformar qualquer objeto ou ser em outra coisa. Depois que seu pai desapareceu, Wyatt transformou três de suas figuras de ação em seres vivos para encontrá-lo. * Ondas de Energia: A habilidade de liberar uma onda destrutiva de energia capaz de aniquilar ou destruir vários alvos. Este poder ainda está para ser desenvolvido. *'Negação de Poder:' A habilidade de cancelar os poderes dos outros. Este poder ainda está para ser desenvolvido. *'Troca de Poder:' A habilidade de trocar os poderes de dois indivíduos. Wyatt uma vez trocou os poderes de seus pais do útero quando eles estavam discutindo. * Pirocinese: A habilidade de criar e manipular o fogo com a mente. * Incineração: ''' A habilidade de incinerar um ser com fogo intenso através de um único olhar. Wyatt uma vez incinerou dois demônios em uma caverna no submundo, olhando para eles. *Encolhimento:' A habilidade de reduzir o tamanho de objetos e seres. Wyatt uma vez encolheu seus pais para mantê-los seguros. *'Invocação:' A habilidade de transportar um ser para a presença do usuário, não importa onde ele esteja. Wyatt certa vez convocou Vovó da vida após a morte quando sua mãe estava aflita. *'Tecnopatia:' A habilidade de controlar a tecnologia com a mente. Wyatt usou isso para mudar os canais de TV. *'Manipulação de Voz:' A habilidade de manipular a voz. Este poder ainda está para ser desenvolvido. Excalibur Sendo o verdadeiro herdeiro da lendária espada Excalibur, Wyatt é uma das duas únicas pessoas no mundo que pode empunhar a espada, com a outra pessoa sendo sua mãe como a Senhora do Lago. Wyatt usou a espada para esfaquear telecineticamente Mordaunt, que roubou a espada e tentou matar Wyatt. Como Wyatt era apenas um bebê quando sua família soube do seu status de herdeiro de Excalibur, sua mãe decidiu que ele teria que esperar até que tivesse pelo menos dezoito anos antes de poder usá-la. No entanto, sua habilidade de empunhar a espada foi mais tarde absolvida quando os Anjos do Destino removeram todos os futuros chamados e destinos ligados a qualquer um dos filhos das Encantadas. Quando em posse de Excalibur como seu verdadeiro herdeiro, Wyatt ganharia as habilidades de Chamar, Imunidade a poções e Invencibilidade. Relacionamentos Pai Mãe Chris Halliwell Melinda Halliwell Tias Primos e Primas Etimologia *'Wyatt':Piper deu esse nome a ele em honra ao seu superprotetor pai Leo Wyatt *'Matthew':Tambem dado em honra a sua Tia Paige que ariscou sua vida para salva-lo *'Halliwell''': E de familia Notas Curiosidades Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Guardião de Luz Categoria:Bruxas Warren/Halliwell Categoria:Personagens dos Quadrinhos